Broken Mask
by Paper Moon Mih
Summary: E quando temos uma chance de perseguir o que amamos? Enfrentar ou fugir do passado? Uma hora, a máscara que criamos tem de cair...


DN não nos pertence, mas a história em si sim. E se pertencesse, Mello e Near já estariam juntos...  
Está fic não possui fins lucrativos.

A primeira fic da conta PaperMoon, composta por Minna e Sharon. Além de ser nosso primeiro yaoi e fic compartilhada.  
Estamos muito felizes e agrademos quem está lendo.

Comentem e salvem DUAS autoras da depressão! o/

"A lembrança do passado nos arruína a metade do presente; a outra metade é arruinada pela preocupação com o futuro." (Charles Augustin Sainte-Beuve)

Mello's PoV on

_Era inverno, e os flocos de neve caiam delicadamente, se amontoando no chão que já se encontrava completamente branco._

_–Mell! – ouvi alguém me chamar e me virei para ver quem era, como se fosse preciso, só havia uma pessoa que podia me chamar assim, ou que seria louca o suficiente para sair neste frio somente para me procurar. Virei-me e lá estava ele sorrindo, enquanto se aproximava rapidamente, senti uma imensa felicidade de ver aquela cena, ele parecia tão frágil, branco como a neve que enchia o chão._

_– Você não deveria estar dentro da escola? – perguntei, quando ele se aproximou o suficiente para conseguir me ouvir._

_– Queria muito te ver, e também hoje os professores foram resolver um problema então não teremos aula –falou com aquela voz incrivelmente doce e infantil que me fazia dar um tímido sorriso ao ver a alegria dele por estar perto de mim – Sabia que ia ficar feliz com a notícia, mas eu acho melhor voltarmos para dentro, está muito frio aqui fora – ele disse se encolhendo e puxando as mangas de seu casaco para tentar se proteger do frio._

_– Se você estava com tanto frio não deveria ter saído somente para me procurar. Por acaso gosta tanto assim de mim? – não pude evitar provocar o pequeno que desviou o olhar envergonhado e se encolheu mais ainda, naquele momento me perguntei se ele tinha idéia de como parecia frágil daquela forma._

_– Você sabe que eu gosto de você... É meu melhor amigo. – ele sussurrou, e não pude evitar dessa vez, dando um grande sorriso. Ouvir aquilo sempre me deixava feliz. Embora eu tivesse que agüentar todas as outras pessoas à minha volta me pressionando e exigindo cada vez mais perfeição, ele estava ali simplesmente por estar, sendo somente meu amigo, e naquele momento isso era oque importava._

_– Eu sei. Você também é meu melhor amigo. – disse e logo depois baguncei seus cabelos claros, deixando-o com uma expressão emburrada. – Agora é melhor voltarmos para dentro antes que você pegue um resfriado e eu leve a culpa –falei começando a andar, sendo prontamente seguido pelo pequeno que parecia estar aliviado de finalmente poder sair daquele frio._

Mello's PoV off

- MM's... Mells... Mello! – cantarolou o ruivo que se encontrava sentado ao lado do loiro – M.M's acorda! – o ruivo disse cutucando o outro com o dedo depois de ver que ele não respondia.

- Que foi Matt? – gritou o loiro que a pouco se encontrava sonhando mais uma vez com seu passado antes de ser interrompido pelo amigo – porque você tav... – tentou reclamar com o amigo, mas foi interrompido pelo ruivo que tapou sua boca e fez sinal para que fizesse silencio logo em seguida olhando para os lados para ver se nenhuma aeromoça estava por perto.

- Fica quieto Mello, - falou tirando a mão da boca do amigo que estava perdendo a paciência com aquilo – eu só tava preocupado porque você parecia muito distraído. – disse o ruivo voltando logo para seu passatempo predileto, jogar videogame, logicamente sempre olhando para ter certeza que ninguém estava vendo afinal aparelhos eletrônicos eram proibidos no avião.

- Já falei que não precisa se preocupar quando eu fico assim. Agora me deixa em paz se eu precisar da sua ajuda eu peço – Mello disse já nervoso com o comportamento do amigo, o loiro não precisava de ajuda, desde pequeno conseguiu lidar com seus problemas sozinho e não era agora que iria precisar. Não estava tão desesperado.

- Não fala assim MM's eu sou seu amigo, me preocupo com você. – o amigo falou fazendo biquinho, ele com certeza estava tirando o dia para irritar o loiro – E também, se você ficar distante quem mais eu vou poder irritar? – indagou o ruivo sorridente irritando ainda mais o outro.

- Matt... Você esta realmente pedindo por isso... – Mello falou olhando com raiva.

- Ah, vamos lá Mello, o que você vai fazer? – indagou rindo.

Mello simplesmente ficou sério e tomou o videogame do amigo o entregando para uma aeromoça que passou no corredor – Pronto agora você vai pensar no que fez, e parar de me irritar – disse o loiro rindo enquanto olhava a cara que o ruivo fazia.

- MM's... Como você pode ser tão mal comigo? – perguntou o amigo com cara de choro enquanto balançava o loiro indignado.

- Se acalma criatura! – o loiro quase gritou empurando o amigo e balançando ele assim como o outro estava fazendo antes – Você devia é me agradecer por te ajudar a superar seu vicio, e também só falta mais alguns minutos pro avião pousar - disse largando o ruivo.

- Tem razão Mello... Claro, claro, toda a razão... Então deixa eu te ajudar com seu vicio nos chocolates? - Matt o encarou sorrindo com sarcasmo enquanto esperava a resposta do loiro que fazia cara de horrorizado.

- Nem pensar! – gritou olhando para o ruivo com medo de que ele tentasse fazer alguma coisa com seus preciosos chocolates para se vingar – Se você está nervoso por causa do seu joguinho devia aprender a ficar quieto, e a gente também ta quase chegan... - o loiro tentava acalmar o amigo quando viu pela janela que já estavam perto do aeroporto – Viu? Já chegamos! – disse o loiro sorrindo aliviado.

- Finalmente! – gritou o ruivo jogando os braços para cima e correndo para falar com a aeromoça que havia pego seu videogame.

O avião pousou sem mais discussões, e depois de pegarem seus pertences os dois se dirigiram para a plataforma de desembarque, onde esperariam a prima de Mello que iria buscá-los, mas quando chegaram lá não encontraram nem sinal dela, resolvendo então se sentar enquanto esperavam.

- MM's... – o ruivo falou olhando bem nos olho do amigo que não estava entendendo o porquê daquilo – Como é sua prima? – o mais velho perguntou voltando ao normal e sorrindo.

- Eu já te falei Matt, ela é loira, olhos azuis, bonita como uma modelo, você vai saber quando a vir. – respondeu o loiro reparando que o amigo novamente olhava profundamente para ele – O que foi Matt?... Por acaso ta querendo se declarar? – zombou o loiro, mas logo parou ao ver que o amigo continuava a lhe lançar aquele olhar penetrante.

- Mello, é que eu... – o ruivo falou, mas parou olhando cada vez mais profundamente nos olhos do amigo até que ele resolve segurar as mãos do loiro fazendo com que este corasse, estranhando a atitude do ruivo – ...É que eu preciso confessar que... – o mais velho fez outra pausa o que assustou ainda mais o loiro – quando estávamos pegando nossas malas no avião e você me pediu para levar algumas malas na frente eu peguei sua bolsa com chocolates e para me vingar... Joguei tudo fora.

O loiro ao ouvir aquilo ficou paralisado, como poderia viver sem seus chocolates? Tinha trazido todos eles com medo de não conseguir comprar mais assim que chegasse, e agora descobriu que o ruivo havia jogado tudo... fora?

Depois de alguns segundos esperando para ver a cara dele, Matt percebe que o loiro estava voltando ao normal e que iria explodir logo, então pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo, rindo da cara do amigo que também pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo atrás dele.

- Desculpe, mas... Você viu um garoto loiro nervosinho, e um garoto ruivo um pouco maior que ele?- essa já era a terceira pessoa para quem perguntava, e assim como com as outras duas a resposta foi negativa, parecia que ninguém naquele aeroporto tinha visto os dois, era como se tivessem evaporado.

Procurava por todos os cantos pelos dois garotos de quem era responsável, mas sem nenhum sinal de onde encontra-los. Aiber já estava desesperado pensando se algo podia ter acontecido. Tinha prometido que iria cuidar dos dois mesmo que eles não soubessem. Estavam no mesmo avião, ficou o tempo todo atento a eles, mas foi só demorar um pouco para sair do avião que viu que os dois não se encontravam mais lá.

- Aiber aqui!- o loiro olhou para traz, e foi neste momento que gelou, lá estava Wedy sorrindo e acenando para ele. Aiber não sabia o que fazer. Havia prometido a ela que cuidaria de seu querido primo e do amigo dele durante a viagem, mas lá estava ele agora sem saber onde os dois se encontravam.

- O-oi Wedy – gaguejou não conseguia olhar para ela e falar que toda a confiança que ela pusera em si havia sido em vão, pois ele não sabia onde se encontravam os seus dois supostos protegidos – T-tudo bem?

- Sim! – a loira exclamou, dando aquele sorriso radiante que sempre derretia o coração do parceiro, este por sua vez olhava envergonhado e entristecido por saber que logo o sorriso não encontraria-se mais presente naquele belo rosto por muito tempo. – Faz tanto tempo que não vejo meu primo, estou com tantas saudades. - a cada palavra pronunciada por Wedy com aqueles olhos brilhando de alegria, era mais um aperto no coração do maior.

- Onde ele está? – havia chegado a hora de contar a verdade, mesmo que isso doe se e que possivelmente a companheira vai pensar duas vezes antes de pedir um favor para ele.

Aiber já estava pronto para admitir o que havia acontecido, logo iria ver o sorriso de Wedy desaparecer e então teria que aceitar seu castigo pela falta de cuidado, quando ouviu um estrondo de coisas caindo atrás de si, e quando se virou viu nada mais nada menos que os dois garotos brigando. Os dois estavam no chão no meio de varias coisas que haviam caído quando o loiro se jogou em cima do amigo, Mello estava quase enforcando o ruivo. Quando Aiber viu que os dois sentiu um imenso alivio.

- Bem... Como você já viu ali estão eles. – disse virando para a companheira que abriu outro sorriso radiante e foi correndo em direção ao primo, deixando para traz o homem esperançoso de conseguir ao menos um abraço depois de cuidar do querido priminho da loira.

- MELLO! – Wedy simplesmente se jogou em cima do mais novo para abraçá-lo, o outro por sua vez correspondeu o abraço, fazia tanto tempo que não via sua prima, uma das poucas pessoas que o compreendia. Enquanto os dois se abraçavam para matar a saudade pareciam ter se esquecido completamente de certo ruivo, que estava quase morrendo por causa do peso dos dois em cima de si.

- Me-mello, por favor, s-sai de cima de m-mim – o ruivo não estava mais conseguindo respirar direito e como parecia que os dois iriam demorar com aquilo, decidiu pedir para que saíssem de cima dele antes que ele morresse sufocado.

-Hm...? – o loiro estava tão perdido no abraço que havia se esquecido completamente do amigo, assim que ouviu o ruivo se levantou em um pulo, Wedy fez o mesmo, pois também não havia se lembrado do ruivo, depois que os dois ficaram de pé resolveram ajudar o ruivo que finalmente estava conseguindo respirar normalmente – Desculpa Matt, tinha me esquecido de você... Você esta bem, cara?

- MM's depois dessa... Você não vai mais poder reclamar do que eu fiz com seus chocolates... – agora que finalmente conseguia respirar, o ruivo abriu um caloroso sorriso demonstrando que estava bem para o amigo que só então ficou calmo – Mas agora MM's... Poderia me apresentar essa princesa ao seu lado? – Matt falou piscando para a linda prima do amigo que olhava para ele com uma expressão confusa e com o rosto meio corado pela ousadia do mais novo.

- Para com isso Matt, ela é minha prima e não é pro seu bico. – deu um leve tapa na cabeça do amigo que só conseguia rir da expressão, que os dois faziam , era verdade que a mulher à sua frente era linda, mas também era prima de seu melhor amigo e nunca iria dar em cima dela, pelo menos não pra valer.

- Não se preocupe MM's, eu sei disso. Uma mulher linda, realmente. Mas sendo sua prima, pra mim é sagrada – o ruivo fez sinal de promessa enquanto se levantava – Mas agora que ela chegou é melhor irmos embora daqui, ou logo vamos levar bronca pela bagunça que causamos enquanto você me perseguia.

- Também acho bom irmos logo Wedy, eu e você temos uma reunião mais tarde com o chefe e ele odeia atrasos, é melhor levarmos eles logo para que de tempo de nos prepararmos antes. – disse Aiber que ate agora só observava os três ele se aproximou e quando todos concordaram resolveram ir embora daquele aeroporto, já estavam lá há tempo de mais e tinham mais coisas para fazer.

Os quatro encontraram um carro esperando por eles, o motorista os comprimentou e abriu a porta para que eles entrassem. Passaram por varias partes da cidade, pegaram um pouco de transito, mas finalmente estavam chegando à casa de Wedy, que se localizava em um bairro nobre da cidade, onde tudo era muito luxuoso. O carro parou em frente a um prédio incrivelmente belo e grande, o motorista ajudou com as bagagens levando ate o elevador, que para ser utilizado necessitava de uma senha. A senha era diferente para o morador de cada andar assim o elevador levava a pessoa diretamente para seu andar.

Os dois garotos estavam realmente impressionados com o lugar, eles eram de famílias muito ricas, mas moravam em casas, ou melhor, mansões, então era difícil ver coisas do tipo, já que não precisavam disso, suas casas eram muito bem vigiadas por guardas e não somente por maquinas.

- Nossa Wedy, você realmente esta vivendo bem! – Mello estava apreciando o apartamento da prima, já que essa era a primeira vez que ia lá, antes ele sempre ia visitá-la na casa dos tios.

- Nem tanto Mell... Eu ainda sinto falta de certo loirinho que vivia no meu pé quando era mais novo, sabe? Mesmo que agora ele tenha virado um lindo garotão, eu ainda gostaria que ele viesse mais vezes me visitar. – a loira falou em tom meigo dando um belo sorriso para o primo que corou e como um pimentão, ele não estava acostumado a ser tratado tão carinhosamente pelos outros e sentia falta disso, seus pais sempre foram muito rígidos e frios.

- Nossa MM's não sabia que você ficava tão fofo corado de vergonha. – gargalhou o ruivo.

- Vá pro inferno Matt. – Mello estava realmente nervoso com o comentário do amigo, mas mesmo assim, tanto Matt quanto Wedy eram pessoas muito queridas para o loiro.

"Eu acho que eles são as pessoas de quem mais me aproximei depois do..." mais uma vez o loiro se encontrou pensado no passado, porque não conseguia simplesmente esquecer? Desde muito tempo atrás se sentia incompleto, ansiando por algo que tentava esquecer.

- MM's! – o loiro despertou de seus pensamentos, ao ouvir seu amigo, desde que descobriu que voltaria para aquele país, não conseguia mais deter suas memórias, que retornavam com toda a força. Isso estava matando-o. – Você esta mais uma vez distante... Tem alguma coisa errada Mello?

- Claro que não Matt – o menor responde nervoso, não queria contar aquilo para o amigo, não queria se expor assim, já que era considerado um sinal de fraqueza e não podia demonstrar isso para as pessoas ao seu redor.

- Agora meninos parem de brigar, eu já chamei uma pizza e não quero ninguém nervoso quando ela chegar. – falou Wedy com pose de autoritária. Ela observava a conversa dos dois e sentiu o mesmo que o ruivo, seu primo estava distante desde que saíram do aeroporto, parecia estar refletindo sobre algo sério, o que a preocupou, mas achou melhor não comentar, se seu primo não queria falar agora iria esperar que ele estivesse pronto para dizer.

- Sim senhora! – os dois responderam batendo continência e rindo do jeito que a loira tinha falado.

Passaram-se 10 minutos ate as pizzas chegarem, e Matt foi buscá-las, enquanto os três loiros assistiam televisão. Quando o ruivo voltou todos foram arrumar a mesa para que pudessem jantar logo, estavam famintos.

- Mello... Eu sei o que você esta pensando, mas você só vai poder comer isso depois de comer algo salgado. – disse a loira apontando para a pequena pizza de chocolate que tinha pedido especialmente para ele.

-Ah... – Mello falou não gostava de ter que comer nada antes de seu precioso chocolate, mas ficou quieto assim que viu a cara da prima de quem não estava brincando, foi logo pegando um pedaço da pizza de queijo e se sentando à mesa junto com os outros que o esperavam.

Depois de todos comerem e Mello finalmente conseguir devorar sua querida pizza de chocolate, os dois garotos se despediram dos mais velhos que tinham que ir a uma reunião com seu chefe, deixando a casa toda para os dois.

Algumas horas se passaram, e completamente entediados de somente assistir televisão desde que Aiber e Wedy saíram, resolveram ir tomar banho e dormir. Matt foi o primeiro a ir tomar banho, que durou 30 minutos, e deixou Mello sem paciência.

- Pronto Mell, pode ir tomar banho agora. – o ruivo saiu do banheiro secando seus cabelos e já trajando seu pijama, dirigindo-se para a sala assistir televisão enquanto o amigo tomava banho.

Matt estava muito nervoso, amanha ia ser seu primeiro dia em uma escola muito concorrida e ainda por cima, em outro país. Era a primeira vez que o ruivo ia para a Inglaterra e havia achado tudo muito bonito, mas mesmo assim sentia saudades de sua casa, e não sabia se conseguiria adaptar-se na nova escola.

- Nossa, como o Matt demora para tomar banho, parece ate uma menina. – murmurou o loiro falando com si mesmo enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro com suas coisas. Ligou o chuveiro e foi para debaixo da água, então deixou a água cair por seu corpo, enfim podendo relaxar um pouco.

Diferente do ruivo, Mello já havia morado na Inglaterra quando era pequeno e isso o estava perturbando, enchendo-o de memórias, mas não podia se preocupar com isso agora, há muito tempo que se prepara para entrar nesta escola e não podia jogar todo o trabalho e dedicação que teve por tantos anos a fora.

Depois dos dois tomarem banho resolveram ir direto dormir porque amanha teriam um longo dia.

Mello's PoV on

_Não conseguia entender como ele gostava tanto de montar aqueles quebra-cabeças, para mim aquilo simplesmente não tinha graça. Não fazer isso o dia inteiro._

_Parecia ate que ele tinha ouvido meus pensamentos, pois logo em seguida ele se levantou e foi buscar alguma coisa em outra parte da biblioteca, quem sabe procurando algo para jogarmos juntos? Mas logo me desanimei, pois quando voltou estava segurando uma caixa cheia de dados._

_Só observava enquanto ele montava uma mini-cidade com aqueles dados, mesmo não gostando tinha que admitir que aquilo era bem interessante de se observar. Em pouco tempo boa parte do chão e mesa estava coberta de dados, aquilo era realmente interessante, estava perdido em meus pensamentos observando quando ele parou e me olhou._

_- Mell? Porque você não brinca comigo?- o pequeno perguntou, eu estava pronto pra dizer algo do tipo "porque isso é coisa de criancinhas", mas quando o olhei nos olhos esperançosos, não consegui pronunciar nada e apenas desviei o olhar, desmontei uma das torres perto de mim para poder remonta-lá._

_- Dessa vez eu brinco com você, mas da próxima você vai jogar algum jogo comigo lá fora. – falei e olhei para ele para ver sua reação e me surpreendi com o pequeno sorriso que brotou de seus lábios ao me ouvir dizer aquilo, realmente não tinha como esconder, eu gostava muito da companhia do pequeno._

Acordei e olhei para o relógio. 04h50min ainda era de madrugada e o bobo do Matt continuava dormindo com uma expressão feliz, parecia que estava gostando do sonho, senti inveja daquilo... Já fazia uma semana que eu não conseguia dormir direito por causa desses sonhos.

O quarto estava realmente escuro, mas eu podia enxergar algumas coisas, meu olhar se voltou para minha jaqueta favorita de couro que estava pendurada em uma cadeira próxima à porta, não que fosse interessante observá-la, o que realmente estava prendendo meu olhar era a carta que estava no bolso dela. Aquela carta tinha sido entregue a mim antes do vôo, só de lembrar o que estava escrito lá eu ficava nervoso, então decidi parar de encara-lá e tentar dormir novamente.

Depois de ficar um tempo tentando dormir finalmente consegui, mas não pude parar de pensar que quando eu fosse para aquela escola, talvez a mascara que demorei anos para criar podia cair.

Minna: Oláaaaa! Obrigada por ler a estréia tanto da nossa conta como da história. Esperamos que tenham gostado e que acompanhem. Kiss. o/

Sharon: Essa é nossa primeira fic então espero que estejam gostando, vamos tentar não demorar muito mas... Não da pra prever o futuro então ate o próximo capitulo.


End file.
